


A Very Zankie New Year

by rboudreau



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach and Frankie ring in the new year in Times Square</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Zankie New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just whipped this up in the last couple of hours because I had writers block for my other story. Happy New Year!

Zach laughed, pulling Frankie in closer. “C’mon, it’s my first New Year’s Eve in New York. You said we’d go all out.”

Frankie wrapped his arms around Zach’s neck. “I thought that meant you wanted to eat Chinese food at home and watch the ball drop on TV.”

Zach gave him a look. “No you didn’t, Rose. Come on,” he whined. “Let’s watch the ball drop in Times Square. Pleaseeeeee?”

He huffed playfully. “Okay, fine. But only if you promise to kiss me all night.”

Zach grinned, leaning in to brush their lips together. “Duh. Of _course_ I’m gonna kiss you all night, you froot loop.”

Frankie smiled brightly and kissed him again. “Alright, you’ve got a deal. Go get bundled up. It’s gonna be really cold.”

“I know, Frankie, I’m not stupid.” He rolled his eyes at Zach.

“I know you’re not stupid, Rose, but you’ve never spent hours outside in New York in the winter. It gets really cold. I’m serious. Wear layers.”

Zach gave him a dopey smile, kissing his cheek lightly. “It’s cute when you try to take care of me. I love it.”

**

“Oh my god. I’m freezing. I’m so freezing. I’m frozen. And I have to pee so fucking bad. I think my pee might actually be frozen inside my bladder. Fucking Christ, I think I might die.”

Frankie tried not to laugh, failing desperately, as Zach bounced on his toes. “Babe, I don’t think bouncing is going to help the fact that you have to pee.” He put his hands on Zach’s shoulders, making him stay still. “And I told you to wear layers.”

Zach shivered. “I _am_ wearing layers.”

“A shirt and a coat and some thin gloves aren’t exactly what I had in mind, love.” He unwraps his scarf from around his neck and puts it around Zach.

Zach protested. “No, you’re gonna get cold. There’s no point in both of us dying.”

Frankie laughed, pulling him in by the scarf and kissing him gently. “We’re not going to die. And I’ll be fine without the scarf. You need to warm up. And the only other way I can think of to warm you up is if we go back home, and you were adamant about wanting to be here.”

Zach pouted cutely. “I didn’t think it was going to be, like, -10 degrees outside!” Frankie giggled, hugging himself to Zach and burying his face in his neck.

“Honey, it’s only 20 degrees out.” He pecked Zach’s neck softly. “You’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t let you freeze to death.”

Zach scoffed, but wrapped his arms around Frankie, one hand rubbing up and down his back slowly. “Thanks, babe.” He kissed the top of Frankie’s head and smiled, holding him closer. “Mmm, stay cuddled up to me, you’re warm.”

Frankie smiled against his neck and nodded. “Of course.”

**

Zach stays pretty much attached to Frankie for the rest of the night, his arms wrapped around him tightly to try to stay warm. They dance and sing along to all the different performers. Zach got extremely excited when Taylor Swift performed and Frankie laughed the whole time watching him fangirl over her.

Frankie had his back against Zach’s chest, and Zach’s hands were shoved in Frankie’s coat pockets to stay warm. Zach pulled him a little closer so he could kiss his cheek, smiling against his skin.

“I love you,” he said against Frankie’s ear. Frankie turned his head to look at him, smiling and kissing his cheek in return.

“I love you too.”

**

“Five more minutes!” Frankie cheered excitedly.

Zach groaned. “Thank God. I haven’t been able to feel my toes for the last two hours.”

Frankie gave him a smug look, pulling him in close. “Maybe next year you’ll listen to my advice.”

“Or maybe next year I’ll keep you at home and we can fuck all the way into the new year.”

“Ugh, stop, that sounds perfect. Let’s just do a New Year’s Eve do-over tomorrow and have sex all night,” Frankie suggested, winking at him.

Zach chuckled and nodded. “Sounds amazing. That is, if my blood thaws out enough by tomorrow for me to even be able to get hard.”

He rolled his eyes and gave Zach a peck on the lips. “You’re such a big baby,” he teased. “Such a Florida boy.”

Zach shrugged, not denying it, and smiled at Frankie. “Get ready to pucker up, baby.”

**

“10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...Happy New Year!!”

Zach and Frankie smiled at each other and leaned in, kissing each other happily. Zach clung to Frankie’s waist as he kissed him and drowned out the noise around them to focus on this moment. He could barely feel his face at this point, but all he cared about was kissing Frankie and finally, _finally_ feeling unconditionally happy. It had only been a few months since he and Frankie had made their relationship public, at the second annual Zankieween party, and everyone was just starting to settle down from the excitement and the non-stop questions. He’d been tentative about being in Times Square for New Years Eve at first because they still kept most of their relationship to themselves, but he’d missed out on New Years with Frankie the year before, and he wanted to do everything right now that they were out in the open.

Frankie held on to the collar of Zach’s jacket as they continued to kiss, and he felt himself smile against Zach’s lips. He loved New Years, and he loved New York City, and he loved Zach. He felt so light and happy, like he was on top of the world. There really was nothing better than getting to kiss his boyfriend out in the open without worrying about who saw.

“Happy New Year, babe,” Zach mumbled.

Frankie grinned, pressing one more kiss against his mouth. “Happy New Year. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms fully around Frankie’s waist, holding him tightly. “This is gonna be a good year.”

“The best,” Frankie agreed. He brushed away a piece of confetti that landed above Zach’s eye, and Frankie swore his face was going to freeze into a permanent smile.

Zach nudged their noses together, giving him an eskimo kiss. “Get your phone out. Let’s take a picture for everyone.”

“Yea?” Zach nodded and Frankie pulled his phone out of his pants pocket, opening up the Instagram app.

He held his phone out as Zach kissed him once more. He snapped the picture and pulled his lips back from Zach’s but stayed snuggled in his arms.

He smiled as he looked at the picture and pressed his lips against Zach’s jaw. “We’re so cute. If I weren’t in this relationship, I’d be so jealous of us.”

Zach laughed softly as Frankie typed in a caption into Instagram.

**_SOOOOO happy to be in Times Square with my love! This has been an amazing year, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. We hope you have an amazing New Year. @ranceypants I love you with all my heart. Thank you for being my everything. #ZankieAF #MyEverything #HappyNewYear_ **

Zach squeezed him tighter, kissing his temple. “I fucking love you. You’re _my_ everything. I can’t wait to see what this year has in store for us.”

“Me neither.” He kissed him happily. “I love you too.”

**@FrankieJGrande**   
_Happy Zankie New Year! I’m so in love and so unbelievably happy. Thank you to all our fans for your support this year! <3 [instagram link][photo]_

**@ranceypants**   
_Never been happier. @FrankieJGrande I love you, I promise. #ZankieForever #MyMan Here’s to a very Zankie New Year (; [photo]_

Frankie grinned at him and laced their fingers together. “C’mon. Let’s go home and get you warmed up.”

“You don’t wanna stay?”

Frankie shook his head. “I just really want to curl up with you in our quiet apartment and kiss you until I fall asleep.” He started walking backwards, tugging Zach along with him.

Zach smiled. “I can work with that.” He made Frankie walk normal and held his hand tightly. “As long as there’s a hot shower involved before bed.”

Frankie hummed and nodded. “Okay. Hot shower, then cuddling and kissing. Then tomorrow we’re eating whatever’s in the fridge and having sex all day.”

Zach giggled, bringing his gloved hand up to kiss with a smile. “No complaints here. Sounds like the perfect New Years Day.”

Frankie swung their arms back and forth happily as they walked and sung along to New York, New York as it blared through the streets of the city. He leaned over, pressing a quick kiss against Zach’s lips. “You really have no idea how happy you make me, you know. I didn’t really know it was possible to love someone so much.”

Zach dropped his hand to wrap his arm around Frankie’s shoulders as they walk, tucking him into Zach’s side. “Please, you make me way happier. And I love you so much more. There’s not even a comparison.”

Frankie shook his head, but didn’t try to argue with him. Zach was stubborn about the fact that he loved Frankie more, and never accepted anything else. But it was part of why Frankie loved him so much.

He sighed playfully. “Happy New Year, Zach.”

Zach kissed the top of his head and perked up a little when he saw the apartment straight ahead. “Happy New Year, Frankie.” He smiled a little tiredly as they walked up the steps to the building. “I think it’s gonna be a really good year.”

Frankie smiled back at him and pressed him against the door so he could kiss him for a minute. As they pulled away, Frankie looked up at him happily. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this! I hope to have the next part up in a couple days.
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
